


Razors of Happiness

by The_Road_So_Far_Paved_With_Blood



Series: My Poetry [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Poetry, Self-Harm, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 18:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20232388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Road_So_Far_Paved_With_Blood/pseuds/The_Road_So_Far_Paved_With_Blood





	Razors of Happiness

Razors sharp  
Skin so thin  
You feel like there's no  
Beauty within

So you grab your blade  
Hope and pray  
That you will be happier  
Some other day

Red raindrops fall  
On the cold, dead floor  
and you know that, someday  
There will be more

You sit there and sob  
Try to pull yourself together  
But it'll all be the same  
No matter the weather


End file.
